


In Your Dreams

by dreyars



Series: Wildest Dreams [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Self-indulgent smut, Sequel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki has weird dreams when he's tired, but he usually doesn't complain.</p><p>Part 2/Related to my other short HanaYaha fic : Cotton Candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cotton Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845743) by [dreyars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars). 



> I wanted to write another one of these so here it is!
> 
> Sort of a part two to my fic from months ago, Cotton Candy. It's not super necessary to read that before this one, but there's a part 3 in my mind that will either continue or conclude the events of this series, so proceed as necessary. (Cotton Candy is worth the read though, imo -w-)

This hazy feeling, everything dulled by sleep as his mind refused to wake up while his body was already lit like a live wire. Hanamaki had felt it before, and he knew the feeling well.  He only ever felt this way with Yahaba underneath him. 

His body moving faster than he can comprehend, with his mind struggling to keep up as he fought with the question _is this real?_

It had to be real, with the soft span of Yahaba’s skin under his fingers, shivering and jumping each time Hanamaki pressed against him just right.

It had to be real, with the hot breath of Yahaba’s moans warming his ear and warming his soul as he remembered proudly that yes.  He was the one to make Yahaba feel this way.  To make him shake and burn and cry out with demands for more, and no requests to stop.

Hanamaki pressed his lips along Yahaba’s neck, reveling in the vibrations of Yahaba’s pleas for ‘More Hanamaki-senpai….please!’ while his nails dug into Hanamaki’s biceps.  Hanamaki grinned as his teeth grazed his partner’s ear, pulling a sweet gasp from Yahaba’s lips.

The fog was still covering his eyes as Hanamaki pulled away to look at Yahaba’s face. His hair made a silver halo around his head in the early morning light, and Hanamaki couldn’t help but press his lips to the boy’s forehead.  Yahaba laughed, the soft sound cutting through the cotton in his ears, making the dulled sensations more vivid as he followed up the first kiss with a peck on his nose.  Yahaba’s brown eyes watched him as he sat up, kneeling between his fair legs.  Hanamaki never knew what color Yahaba’s eyes were until he started looking at him like that…. wide-eyed and anticipating what was to come next.  This morning, they almost appeared golden as the sun hit his face, causing Yahaba to turn away and tempt Hanamaki with the smooth expanse of his neck.

No matter how many times Hanamaki kissed that skin, brought it between his teeth and bit down to mark the younger boy, he never bruised.  Maybe it was resilience, or maybe some other divine factor Hanamaki couldn’t comprehend, but that soft skin never darkened, even under the most brutal attention of Hanamaki’s fantasies.

And maybe that was alright, because Hanamaki never wanted to disturb the perfection that was Yahaba Shigeru, with his body laid out and his legs spread wide.

Hanamaki couldn’t help but want to touch him.  From the silky silver hair gliding between his fingers, to his soft, full lips that always felt like a dream pressed against his own, Yahaba was perfect.

From his long neck to his chest that pressed into Hanamaki’s palm as he dragged his hand downwards, Yahaba was _perfect_.

His skin, his hair, his eyes.  The cute little way he laughed as Hanamaki tickled his stomach before continuing his journey down Yahaba’s body.

He was perfection in the simplest way and much more than Hanamaki knew he deserved.

Hanamaki thought that really, this was too good to be true as he watched Yahaba wiggle his hips, movements slowed by sleep as he urged him to please, please just get on with this.

Hanamaki wasn’t sure if he needed Yahaba as much as Yahaba needed him now, but he was more than happy to answer is pleas.

Yahaba let out a soft whine as Hanamaki dipped a hand between his legs, barely brushing his cock as he searched for something more.  Yahaba was already slick with lube, fully prepared even though the haze was preventing Hanamaki from remembering whether or not he did it himself, or if Yahaba had done it before Hanamaki had even woken up.  The latter option made Hanamki groan as he quickly dipped a finger inside to make sure Yahaba truly was as ready as he sounded.

The simple act caused Yahaba to gasp and grab his shoulders as he pulled Hanamaki down to kiss him.  Hanamaki grinned as he tastec Yahaba’s lips before pulling his hand from between the boy’s legs.

Grabbing a handful of Yahaba’s ass, Hanamaki pulled the younger male towards him.  He was met with no resistance as he finally pushed into Yahaba and began moving.  Everything felt warm and tight and perfect as the haze in Hanamaki’s mind began to clear.  Yahaba’s hands tightened on his shoulders as he threw his head back, exposing his long, beautiful neck to Hanamaki.

Hanamaki gave a particularly rough thrust, shaking the bed hard enough that the headboard smacked against the wall.  Hanamaki paid the noise no mind, even as the bed shook more violently while he and Yahaba chased their ends.  If his neighbors were going to end up hating him, Hanamaki decided that this wasn’t the worst way to make it happen.

Yahaba’s nails dug into Hanamaki’s shoulders as his hands began to shake.  Hanamaki could feel his partner’s tremors throughout his body, urging him to speed up or wake up, whichever would get them off faster. Yahaba’s heels dug painfully into his lower back as he desperately tried to bring Hanamaki closer.  Hanamaki’s thrusts were being disrupted by the shaking of the bed, pulling Yahaba further and further away from him, even as he tried to cling onto his body with all his might.

Hanamaki closed his eyes as Yahaba gave his shoulders another good shake.  The haze in his mind was replaced with a dark black nothingness, before one last gentle shove caused him to open his eyes.

Blinking away the sleep, Hanamaki rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands.  He shook his head and yawned loud enough to wake the whole bus before he finally remembered where he was.

Hanamaki shot up straight in his seat as he looked around the bus to see if anyone else around him was awake.  No one was with the living except for Kindaichi, sitting a few seats back and trying to endure Matsukawa snoring on his shoulder. Hanamaki let out a sigh as he slouched down in his seat, hoping to shove a hand down his pants and adjust his inconvenient erection so that it would be less noticeable when they got home in a few minutes.

“Uh…Hanamaki-senpai?”

Hanamaki cursed to himself because of the situation, yet blessed the fact that the bus was dark enough that his seat mate couldn’t see the business he was now trying to cover with his hands.

“Yeah, what’s up Yahaba?” Hanamaki turned towards the boy sitting next to him, squinting through the dark to see Yahaba’s pink cheeks and silver hair, wild and disheveled by sleep.

“Sorry for waking you up but… you were drooling on my shoulder and talking in your sleep…”  Yahaba paused as he tried to gauge Hanamaki’s reaction to being shaken awake.  When nothing more than a blank stare came in response, Yahaba licked his lips and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “Well, we’re still about 40 minutes from school, so we should try to get a little more sleep.”

Hanamaki nodded dumbly as Yahaba leaned away from him, resting his head against the window instead of Hanamaki’s shoulder.  He finally looked away from his teammate when Yahaba closed his eyes, pink cheeks appearing much more red in color when they passed under another streetlamp.

Another quick check around the bus revealed that no one else had heard their conversation before Hanamaki reached beneath his seat to pull his jacket out to cover his lap.  His pants still felt tight from his dream, and he supposes he’s glad Yahaba woke him before the whole team heard what his dream was about.

Hanamaki could only wonder what Yahaba had heard from his sleep-addled mumblings, knowing he could never ask him without giving himself away.  These dreams always came at the most inopportune times, but this one takes the cake as being the most inconvenient and obnoxious wet dream about his younger teammate.

Hanamaki shifted in his seat again, hoping to take some of the pressure off of his dick so maybe, just maybe it would go down before they arrived back at school from their training camp.

If it didn’t, the next 40 minutes of their ride home was going to be the longest of his life.


End file.
